Hermes
List of Cards Hermes has 2 copies of each of the following cards : Creature Control: 12 4 2 4 Permanent Control: 12 Statistics After 3 spins : If you win a card: Strategy Hermes is a horrible god to play against, His strategy is raw firepower, golems, ruby dragons, spectres, even a fahrenheit here and there. The main problem is if he gets a large number of pillars out quickly, purely because of his fahrenheit. Golems are extremely fragile but strong even at base stats, however if he plays a heavy armour, he turns that cannon fodder into a near invincible titan capable of monstrous damage. Ruby dragons are not too hard, a good bolt (or two if he plays a heavy armour on it) should kill it, same with fire spectres, however there is a very good chance that by the time you kill his creatures you will be dead. Fahrenheit is unspeakably powerful with enough pillars, (I've seen 60-70 dmg come from that ALONE on occasions!), so that must be your first priority. Heavy armour is not a pleasant sight when played on a golem, AND he has 6 of these I think, thats 6 health on 6 creatures (OR - 36 extra health if its one creature ramped up to invincibility) you have to kill off. To make matters worse, you then have to worry about rage potions which are in essence - anti-otyugh cards, but while he does have this new weapon at his disposal, you also have secret weapons - in the form of a few new very useful cards. The main problem is once golems get out there and get enough health, his attacks are ONLY going to get stronger until you are overwhelmed, or can (somehow) neutralise his creatures. Along side this, you also have to watch out for his permanent AND creature control. This means aether has next to no chance of beating this god, and gravity is out too, while the golems may be stopped, his spirits, ruby dragons and fahrenheits will hit you through the shield and whittle your health down in no time. A time deck coupled with earth would be a very powerful combination of stopping this god since hermes main weakness is time, since a reverse time or eternity can send his units straight back to his deck at base stats, delaying him for a good number of turns, the trouble with Time-Earth however, is that you wont be able to counter his control, and you cannot defend against attacks, even if you take his creatures out, his fahrenheit once he plays one will shred you in a few turns. Sundials are very good for the creatures, since they delay the creatures, but his deck is almost all fire, and as such can bring out explosions to kill you off. Another good card is bone wall, since this copes against explosions or steals quite effectively, taking anything from 1-12 (basically one of or all) of his explosions. Coupled with sun dials and fire storms much like the graviton god, you have an extremely powerful anti-hermes deck, since hermes has no other means of getting rid of your shields other than via explosion, plus he tends to waste some on your pillars, the most obvious problem though is even if you both have the perfect draws, it will take AT LEAST 3-6 turns for his entire deck of explosions to be wasted, in which time he could of gotten through all your shields, sundials, or more importantly, your health. As of a recent update, immortal creatures CAN get killed by the firewall, as a balancing tool for aethers immortal-loving creatures. This means you will have to import another means of protection for your creatures - by all means have a few Qunitessences to avoid fire bolts, but don't rely on it. Having healing creatures (Angels!), and otyughs will deny the enemy that chance to kill your otyughs, or other important creatures. However due to the rate firewall can get out, expect your chances of winning with any deck as of now to be rather slim. As well during the past updates, Hermes even has a sort of anti-otyugh card, think of it as his, new weapon - the rage potion, +6 damage -6 life, this depletes HP below 0 for most creatures, killing them instantly, alternatively he uses them on creatures grown extensively or those who had heavy armor put on. More updates - more strategies. Anti matter works beautifully here, it can greatly reduce the damage you take from the golems or fire spirits, especially if you lobotomise them later on, leaving them as a permanent healing agent. Aflatoxin is also really good here, if you fill his entire field with malignant cells, he doesn't stand a chance, but he'll always have at least one creature that needs to be eliminated before the field fills completely. Black hole however, its not as useful, 6 hp at best per black hole is not going to give you the edge you need, nor will it deny enough of his quanta (though earth ones will be stopped) for you to safely take him down, stick to either of the mentioned cards in a rainbow deck instead. UselessMusic says: If the Oracle tells you Hermes is next, try something like this: 10x Gravity Pillar, 5x Otyugh, 6x Light Pillar, 4x Archangel, 2x Reflective/Mirror Shield, 2x Miracle, 1x Golden/Light Dragon (Mark of Light). Use upgraded versions of whatever you have (if you don't have Archangels, you might want to add another Dragon for beating power). If you get an Otyugh in play and eating with an Angel to keep it healed, you can eat his Dragons and Destroyers as he plays them, and he'll have a hard time removing your creatures. At that point you just have to not deck out (Dragons + Archangels) or die to Fahrenheit + Fire Lance to the face (Miracles and shields). Gallei says: Use the crying nymph deck except with aANmTeItMhAyTsTtE Rp!illars instead of everything. Just put a water mark and a bunch of water pillars for safety though. Just use nymph's tears on the amethyst pillars and you're all set. Next thing you say: Ready..... Set........ ibstudent220 says: pdials works fine against Hermes. Just don't rely heavily on Arsenic or your Sundials, since Hermes has plenty of explosions to get rid of them. Category:Fake Gods